


Undyne tries to cheer you up

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Good Days, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: The reader has a rough day at work and Undyne tries her best to cheer him up.





	

You open the door and take a deep breath, blow it out. The air is bracing and cold and fresh and it feels good on your face, but you’re not really appreciating it, you’re busy grumbling to yourself. You stomp down the steps and out into the parking lot and make it to your car, and you’re finally able to sit down and calm your racing mind. You sit there in the cold, head back, eyes shut, for a long while, until your phone buzzes in your pocket. You pull it out – voice mail. You hadn’t noticed anyone calling you but you keep your phone on silent while you’re at work so that’s understandable. You raise it to your ear.

“You have

One

new voice message and

Two

saved messages. New message:

“Hey,” Undyne says, deep and throaty and beautiful right into your ear and you can feel the tensions slip out of your shoulders with that single word. She has a voice like church-bells or trees creaking or like water flowing, though you’ve never told her this. She’d blush and punch you (not so) lightly on the shoulder and tell you to quit it, dummy. She doesn’t understand just how smitten you are; you fantasize about her shoulders and the light scattering of freckles across them, like brown sugar; you have dreams about the way she glances at you when she thinks you don’t notice, or how she walks, long loping strides with her long loping legs, you get distracted thinking of the way the sun reflects off her hair when she’s out with you. When she touches you lightning strikes somewhere deep in the pit of your stomach and your hands get nervous and fidgety; when she leans her head on your shoulder or kisses your cheek you nearly evaporate in bliss.

“I just thought I’d leave you a message,” she says, and you can feel yourself melting. “You kept tossing and turning last night. I figured you were worrying about work. I, uh –“ you can hear her blushing as she tries to sound cool, you can hear her smiling at herself and how much of a dork she’s being. “I thought I’d surprise you when you get home, you know, try and take your mind off things.”

She licks her lips; you can hear it, a soft sound, barely more than static. “I miss you, you know,” she says, matter-of-factly. “I hate it when you’re not around, I end up bouncing around the house without anything to do. I –“ a laugh. “Well, nothing. Anyway, I hope your day isn’t too awful. Hurry home, okay? Cause I miss you. In case I haven’t mentioned it.” She starts to say something else, stops herself, starts again. “I love you,” she says, and your heart does a funny little leap in your chest.

“Saved message:”

You’ve already hung up and you’re pulling out of the parking lot. You’ve got a houseful of sunshine waiting for you.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

When you get home you can see Undyne through the kitchen window; she’s got her apron on and her hair tied back and a look of determination on her face. She’s stirring something on the stove; she looks up as you get out of the car and grins so wide you can see yourself reflected in her teeth. “You’re back!” she shouts through the window, and you hurry inside and into her waiting arms. She kisses you deeply, pressing herself against you, thrusting her leg between yours and pulling you tightly into her. She smells like heaven and you nip at her neck lightly as she giggles and kisses your ear. You pull back, rest your forehead against hers, close your eyes, tuck her hair back. She kisses you again and pulls away, over to the stove.

“What’s the surprise?” you ask, peeking over her shoulder.

“Spaghetti,” she grins. “I figured you’d be hungry.”

A few minutes later she’s taking off her apron and sitting down across from you. You haven’t stopped smiling yet and she reaches over, takes your hand. “You look happy,” she says.

“I am happy,” you tell her, running your fingers across her palm. “I had a good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> The guy who requested this had had a bad day at work and he thanked me pretty profusely for this fic. Writing fanfiction can, ironically, be more immediately rewarding than writing traditional fiction and getting published in magazines and so on because there's a lot less reader-writer interaction in those mediums, although this is starting to change with how the industry is starting to become more online-focused. Either way, it felt pretty nice to make that guy's day tangibly better, even if it's only a little bit.
> 
> In terms of story, this is another milestone for Undyne in terms of emotional development; I imagine getting her to leave someone a message like that would take a lot of tooth-pulling, and I tried to convey that internal conflict through a small undercurrent of uncertainty in her voicemail message, although I figured she'd be determined enough to push through with it anyway, even if she was cringing a little at herself anyway. Accurately representing that internal conflict is tough and I think my greatest strength as a writer is my facility with stuff like that; I'll credit that to my theatre minor in college.


End file.
